conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Esev Bakar
Esev Bakar (born February 20, 1831 as Sir Eser Vaban Magis of Bakara, Bakarbika, Kingdom of Ferribre, died December 3, 1920, Ardenjost, Ardenjost) was an important Ardenjostan-Ferrine statesman and military leader. Early life and family Eser Vaban Magis was born in Vebenissa Palace in Bakarbika, as the third son and fourth child of Veben, 11th Count of Bakara and his wife, Saveta of Gerssa. He was educated at home from age 4 to 12, when his father sent him to the Royal Military Academy in Joanosbika. After six years of training, Sir Magis was sent to lead the first division of the Sonne Corps. In this position, he met Lady Senna Halsem, daughter of Jerst, 3rd Count of Mostesa. They were married in Ardenjost Cathedral on November 3, 1855. They had eleven children: *Kan, born November 1, 1856, died July 14, 1910. *Enna, born December 12, 1857, died February 3, 1860. *Araj, born June 13, 1859, died February 8, 1913. *Eser, born May 30, 1860, died April 4, 1875. *Fanja, born September 13, 1862, died April 11, 1959. *Ranij, born June 15, 1864, died November 23, 1939. *Senna, born May 22, 1865, died February 19, 1941. *Saveta, born March 6, 1867, died March 8, 1949. *Marja, born September 25, 1870, died August 30, 1919. *Laver, born October 2, 1871, died January 31, 1960. *Ogust, born October 10, 1874, died October 12, 1950. During the Independence War, Senna contracted tuberculosis and died on May 10, 1883 at the age of 47. Fenno-Ferrine War As the Finnish Empire invaded Ferribre, 1st Sonne Division was sent to the front. When it reached the frontline, Finns had already advanced to Sarinloks near Gevrufjers. Battles of Gevrufjers, Gourok and Rjotmen were defeats, but Ferrine troops succeeded in halting Finnish advance for the winter to the highlands near Lake Kapayjarp, where cold environment inflicted heavy losses to the Finnish. The division led by Sir Magis survived largely intact. April 1865 saw the Ferrine retreat to the rapids of Gahortot, after which Sir Magis attacked Finns unsuccessfully. The Finns captures Purrokes and Goceldif in June, cutting an important land route between Sonnok and Ferribre Proper. The 1st Sonne Division began to exercise its primary task to defend Sonnok. While the Finns advanced towards Ismer Sea, Sir Magis and his division saw only little action in their defensive position near Lake Pedartjarp. By 1866, the Ferrine Empire was practically divided in two, eastern part being under the control of the Governor-General of Sonnok. In December of that year, Sir Magis was promoted to the leader of the Sonne Corps. Sir Magis, a friend of literature and national romanticist, was a passive supporter of Sonne nationalism. From 1867 onwards he began a correspondence with pro-Ardenjostan nobles, such as Counts of Halonmak, Velimas, Hulyv and Denak. In 1869, he travelled to Finnish capital at Kestar for secret negotiations. In December 1870, he staged a coup d'état in Ardenjost with his Sonne army, declared Ardenjostan independence with numerous nobles and invested Finnish prince Kai as Ardenjostan king Kayjek I. The resulting conflict between Ardenjost and Ferribre made Magis family disown Eser, and he sonnendisized his name into Esev Bakar. Fenno-Ardenjostan War Finnish plans for eastward expansion didn't stop, however, and the empire attacked Ardenjost in 1873. The Ardenjostan army, with Bakar as its leader, defended successfully in Dafteskes, Pedartkes and Viverum, but Andohokes fell to the Finns. The war was a stalemate for many years, while the Ardenjostans improved their arms and infrastructure near the front. A controversial desicion by Bakar, approved by king Kayjek, was to draft children into the military in 1878. Ardenjost started a massive offensive in January 1879, secretly from Ferribre, since it was evident that there would be a conflict between Ardenjost and Ferribre again, in the case Finns were driven out. During the year Sohnamart, Ragalis and Andohokes were captured by Ardenjostans. In 1880, Goceldif and most of Gevrufjers region were captured. Finns were completely driven out from modern Ardenjostan territory by December 1881 and Ardenjostans and allies started a advance toward the core of Finnish Empire, culminating in 1884 Siege of Kestar. Finally the Empire collapsed and Treaty of Meigla was signed. Ferrine-Ardenjostan War At the time the peace treaty was signed, Bakar had already withdrawn his troops from Finland and took offensive positions in Sarfnjas region and Haiguad. In early 1880's, Ardenjost had started to build a navy, which in 1884 was successful in defending Gocelmer and Ismer, when hostilities started. There was little territorial changes, but after bombardment of Jentesbika and battle of Haljatot on the coast of Hanna Sea, Ferribre was ready for peace. Later life Bakar continued as the leader of the army, resigning only in 1895. From there on, he took the position of Minister of State Treasury and co-founded Ardenjostan Royalist Party. He never ran for the Ardenjostan parliament, however King Kayjek I gave him always a post while forming a cabinet. In 1902 he became Minister of the Military. In 1910, he was given the ministry of foreign affairs, but the king died next year and his successor, Eron I, dismissed him. Bakar went into retirement, living the rest of his life in a villa he bought from the then-outskirts of the capital (modern Hansul district). He hardly ever commented on politics thereafter. He died in his sleep on December 3, 1920, surrounded by most of his surviving children. He is buried at the Royal Cemetery near the National Museum, former Royal Palace. Legacy Many towns and municipalities have named streets to his honour, as Bakaregaut (as in Ismerdif), Bakarojegaut (as in Ardenjost) or Esev Bakare gaut (as in Dafteskes). Category:20x Universe Category:ArdenjostCategory:Individuals